Under the Moonlight
by Nf2752
Summary: Roxas and Namine live in Victorian London as less than royal citizens. Through a few pulled strings the two meet and well, you'll just have to read to find out the rest!


**Disclaimer: I don't not, nor will I ever, own Kingdom Hearts, Roxas or Naminé.**

Author's Note: So, this was my first attempt at writing a romance for Roxas and Naminé. It was a lot of fun to write! I hope you like it and review it! Thanks!

Under the Moonlight

The hammer smacks against the nail drawing the two pieces of woods together. With a sigh, Roxas wipes the sweat from his forehead, the little blonde locks sticking there. The master had him making furniture and other stuff, but he guessed that's part of being an apprentice, you had to do what you were told and not ask many questions.

"Roxas!" He turns to look where his master's voice was coming from.

"Yes sir?" He wipes the last drops of sweat from his hands off with a rag. His master walks into the workshop

"I need you to go down to Southwark and get me my shipment from Mary." Roxas nods, "She'll know what I need." He nods again, "Once you get that back, you can go home. We'll call it an early day." Roxas' eyes widen and a smile blooms across his face.

"Yes sir. I'll be right out!" He pulls off the apron covering his clothes before rushing out the door into the midsummer London air that he loved so much. The sun warms his skin, and the Thames' wind blows through his hair. London Bridge comes into view with just a few steps. As he crosses the Bridge, he stops to look down the river and watches a ship pass under his feet. Stepping onto the other bank lets him see the aging building that Mary had cropped her business out of.

The smell of salt water wafts into his nose as he steps through Mary's door. She handles a lot of the cargo from America, so her shop always smells like the ocean.

"Roxas! How are you?" The hearty woman asks as she steps out from behind a counter.

"I'm well Mary, how are you?"

"Quite well myself. Are you here for Richard's shipment?" Roxas nods in affirmation. "Just be a minute." Mary slips behind a curtain. He gazes around at Mary's nautical décor while he waits. "Here you are, Roxas." Mary places a timber box on the desk.

"Thanks!" He picks up the small box, and starts to walk back out to the bank when a carriage clatters along the cobblestone walkway. The ornate carriage is very recognizable to him. It's the Princess Beatrice's, the Queen's youngest daughter. Roxas had heard that she loved going to all the little shops and seeing the new things that came in from America.

"Lovely, her Majesty has arrived again." Mary's sarcasm was evident even this far away.

"You don't like her?" Roxas turns back.

"Oh don't misunderstand me. I'm not going to go get my soapbox yet, but she's not the smartest of the bunch." She snickers and Roxas joins in as he starts back out the door. He looks up at,

"Ah!" He falls to his butt with the box landing on his chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I can be so clumsy sometimes. I'm sorry." A soft voice says as he tries to stand. A pale hand reaches forward to try and help him. Roxas takes the hand, but is surprised by how soft it is. As they pull against each other, the gentle smile and round features of a platinum blonde girl meet his eyes. Roxas feels all the air leave his lungs, and the blood rush to his cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Ye…yes…I'm fine." Roxas tries to smile back.

"Naminé, what's happened? Where did you go?" The new voice comes from inside the carriage.

"Right here, your Majesty. I'll go get your items, my lady."

"Hurry to it." Naminé smiles one last time at Roxas and he can see just the slightest tinge of red appearing on her features. She rushes away into the shop. He stands still for a moment looking into the shop. Naminé starts to leave, and Roxas makes sure to be around the corner before she comes out.

Naminé takes the box and steps back into the carriage. She sits on the bench opposite her Majesty the Princess Beatrice, placing the small wooden box on her lap.

"Well, Naminé you like that boy don't you?" Naminé's eyes go wide and her heart beats faster.

"Why…my lady what…"

"Oh don't give me that! I know when someone's in love, and you most certainly are!" A small smile forms on the Princess' face.

"Your Majesty…I…I don't know what to say…" Naminé pushes a strand of hair from her face.

"Don't say a word. I'm going to help you."

"Your Majesty, I…I don't know…that's…"Naminé laughs through her words.

"Nonsense. I won't have my maidservant running around in love without any help. Let us go back to the Palace and we will get you prepared for this boy. Don't you worry." The Princess' smile widens, and Naminé matches before nodding.

The carriage makes its way back to the gates of the Palace. Naminé exits behind the Princess into the halls of Buckingham Palace.

"Okay, so do you know anything about this boy?" The Princess walks along without noticing Naminé struggling with her box.

"No. I have never seen him before." Naminé gives a shy smile.

"We have some work ahead of us then, don't we?" The Princess doesn't stop. She leads them down a series of the Palace's halls into her closet. The Princess opens the double sliding doors to reveal the numerous dresses and accessories that she had collected in the past. "Where to start?"

"With all due respect your Majesty…I don't think I'm much of the court dress sort of lady." Naminé looks down at herself and her simple maidservant's outfit.

"Perhaps you are right. Alice can you send for the designer?" Princess Beatrice looks to another of her maidservants.

"Of course, madam." The very thin and wispy Alice zips from the room. The young Princess smiles at Naminé, whose smile is exemplified by the redness in her cheeks.

***  
As soon as he dropped the box back off at the workshop, Roxas headed back to Southwark. Maybe Mary knew something about Naminé. His mind was enthralled with her from the first moment. He almost forgot to go back to the workshop afterward.

He steps back through the door to Mary's shop. She's standing behind the counter wiping it down with a rag.

"Oh, hello Roxas? Was something wrong with Richard's shipment?" She stops to look at Roxas.

"No…no…I came on my own. I wanted to ask you something." He rubs the back of his head.

"Oh?" She continues wiping the counter. Roxas takes a few steps closer to her.

"Do you know anything about that girl who came in after me? The one with the Princess?"

"Naminé? She's one of the Princess' maidservants. Whenever her Majesty requires something from me, Naminé is the one that comes in. She's a nice girl, why?" Mary stops cleaning to look at him.

"I…I don't know… I just wanted…" Roxas' words jumble.

"You've fallen in love with her haven't you?" Mary smiles. Roxas tries to form words, but decides to smile instead. "No one said that's a bad thing, but why did you come down here? Just to ask me about her?"

"Well, I was wondering…maybe…can you tell me often she comes in here?" Roxas still stumbles over his words.

"The Princess has her come in here every couple of days." Mary steps out in front of the counter. "You know, she's not royalty, she just works for it. Commoners marry every day."

"I…wha…"

"Oh Roxas, don't fret. She should be in a few days. Come on back, and you can see her." Mary offers a smile with added sweetness. Roxas' eyes brighten, he grins and nods.

The clock at Parliament chimes noon two days later, and Roxas runs from the workshop faster than ever. He gets to the bridge and zips around the crowds of London. His glee grows as the Princess' carriage shows up in front of Mary's. Roxas slows down to try and seem natural, the last thing he wants to do is scare off Naminé by appearing too eager. He doesn't even know if she liked him back.

He pushes open the door and is greeted again by the salt flavored air. Standing at the counter in a simple, but astounding white dress was Naminé, looking even more beautiful than those first moments Roxas had seen her. Mary's eyes bolt to him before going back to Naminé, who as though she took it to be a signal turns, the dress' tail spins along.

"Hello…Roxas." Naminé curtsies. Roxas, in surprise, bows with haste. He doesn't speak afterward, only managing to fumble over his words.

"Uh…um…h…hi…" Roxas puts a hand on the back of his head and stops trying to speak.

"Roxas…a bit fumbly with our words today are we?" Mary says from behind the counter. "Roxas, this is Naminé." Mary waves here hand out toward her. Naminé's smile widens further as does Roxas'. "Quite the conversationalists." Mary chuckles.

"Naminé!" A voice that Roxas guesses belongs to the Princess calls out. Naminé's smile dims as she lowers her head.

"Coming your Majesty." Naminé nods to Mary, "Nice to meet you Roxas." Naminé hurries away with Roxas spinning to watch.

"Roxas! That was your chance!" Roxas continues to watch the carriage

"I didn't what to do. She was…so beautiful." Roxas still hasn't turned to look.

"Well I have just the thing, a redo." Now he turns around. Mary holds up a small rectangular piece of paper and hands it to Roxas who brings it to his eyes.

"Her Majesty Princess Beatrice cordially invites you to a garden party at the Palace this coming Tuesday. Guests welcomed…" Roxas' eyes widen as he reads. "How did you get one of these?"

"Roxas, don't you ever listen to me?" Mary sighs before laughing, "My father is the Earl of Essex, I have told you this before. I get invited to all of these functions."

"Mary, why don't you live like them?" He points out toward the Palace, "I mean you could be living…"

"Oh God, I do hope you listen better to your mum. I told you I decided I wanted to try and earn my own living, and not have to live off the money of my father." She leans down and pulls something from the counter. "Now, I am going to take you to this party as my guest. Here's £150, go down to Camden Town and get something to wear." She hands a medium leather pouch to Roxas. He pulls on the drawstrings and finds silver and gold coins with the Queen's face imprinted on them.

"Wow! Mary…I can't…it's too much money." Roxas closes the pouch and holds it out for Mary.

"Roxas, take it. Like I said I made my own living, I know what I can afford and what I cannot. Besides if you're going to go to a garden party for the Princess, you absolutely cannot dress like that." She points at his clothes, which are very basic like most commoners.

"Are you certain?" He keeps his arm extended. Mary nods and smiles. "Thanks!"

"Now, you be ready and meet me here Tuesday, 4:30. I'll see to it we arrive right. Go on." Mary waves out the door, and Roxas nods before leaving.

"Now, that looks better." Mary steps around Roxas. Tuesday had arrived, and Roxas could feel his stomach twisting and turning. He couldn't wait to see Naminé again, she looked absolutely beautiful before. The way that dress fell along her legs and draped over her back… "Here's the carriage. Time to go Roxas." His thoughts rushed to a stop.

"Oh…okay!" Roxas nods with vigor. Mary motions out the door, her wrap fluttering on the thin breeze. Roxas helps her into the carriage and then follows behind.

"We're ready to depart." Mary keeps her voice quiet as she speaks to the driver. The carriage lurches into motion, and the sound of horse's feet fill the air.

After about ten minutes of travel, Buckingham Palace and the Mall open before the two of them. Roxas leans forward to get a better look from the window. There are a number of carriages already approaching the Palace. Mary told him that this party was being held in the center courtyard, so he didn't expect to see as many people as were out front. Everything about this party was bigger than he expected.

Creaking, the black gates pull open and allow the carriage into the front court, and Roxas watches the façade of the Palace pass to the side.

Roxas steps from the carriage and scans the Palace. He's wearing a white and black jacket with matching white and black pants. Naminé rests against the balcony rail, the fringes of her new dress scrunching together. She takes the weight off her feet and leans more on the rail. The Princess had her wearing very tight heels that squeezed the life out of her feet. Oh well, it didn't matter. As soon as everyone arrived, the Princess would make her entrance, and Naminé would be at her side. She hoped the Princess was right, and that Roxas would like this. She had been so worried all day, wondering if Roxas would even show up or if he would like her dress. She wondered what he would say or do. Everything was racing in her mind.

"Naminé!" She turns to the sound of the Princess' voice who is standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Princess?" Naminé rushes to her feet and brushes the frills of the dress back into line.

"Are you ready? Your guest has arrived." The Princess nearly squeals.

"Your Majesty, I cannot thank you enough for this." Naminé smiles.

"I love this. It's just like in the theater. Come…come, it's time to make your entrance." The Princess turns and runs out the door. Naminé follows with a new found sense of hope and joy. This is it.

"When is the Princess going to get here?" Roxas looks from Mary to the Palace and back again.

"The Princess or Naminé?" Mary smiles. He offers up a shy grin in response. "It should be any moment now." Mary points to the dressed up exit where the Princess was sure to exit from.

Roxas paces around for another five minutes before a voice blares through the courtyard.

"Now presenting, Her Royal Highness, the Princess Beatrice." The curtains hanging over the doorway pull apart, and the Princess in a massive dress that had to be making her overheat steps out. Roxas tries to look around her, but all these people are making it tough. Naminé has to be nearby, she just has to. The Princess steps into the crowd and two new people step into view including one whose blonde hair he would know anywhere. Naminé follows behind the Princess into the crowd. Her white dress is small and covered in frills. That's the last he sees as she dissolves into the crowd.

"There you go Roxas." Mary gestures into the crowd, "Go talk to her."

"I…I…"

"Roxas! Do you or do you not love Naminé?" Mary stamps her foot.

"I do, but…"

"Then go and speak to the girl!" She shoves him into the crowd. He almost knocks over a couple people, but manages to regain his balance…at the feet of a girl in a white dress. Slowly, he stands to look into the eyes of Naminé with her beautiful blonde hair in a bun above her head. Her giggle embraces his ears and he can feel the blood rush to his face.

"Hello, Roxas." Her smile spreads to him.

"Nami…Naminé…hi." He puts his hand behind his head and looks at the ground shyly. "Nice party isn't it?"

"Yes it is. The Princess is very gracious." Roxas' eyes lock with Naminé's. "Roxas, would you like to go to the park with me? These garden parties are not…my sort of thing."

"Absolutely!" Noticing the glares, Roxas slaps a hand over his mouth. "Sorry," the smiles spreads further across his face. Naminé starts a contagious string of laughter. She places her hand near her mouth. Still laughing, Naminé takes Roxas' hand and leads him back into the Palace away from the surging crowd. She takes him down one corridor after the next in a winding path that would surely have gotten Roxas lost if he were on his own. She pushes open a door and they are welcomed into the Palace Gardens. The sun has set and the stars provide a backdrop for the almost full moon. She brings him down between the rows of flowers that have just begun to bloom.

He looks over at Naminé's blonde hair, which shines even more perfectly in the moonlight. He steps up beside her as they walk. The blue in her eyes twinkles against her pale skin. Naminé pauses to touch one of the blossoms. Roxas stares at her for a moment before they continue on. Still, neither has said a word since they left the Palace.

"Isn't this just beautiful?" Naminé breaks the silence without looking at Roxas.

"It is. And…" Naminé turns to him with a thin smile, "So…are…you." He smiles. Her giggle is suppressed by her hand, but the redness still shows through to her cheeks as it does on his.

"You…really think so?" Naminé turns her head.

"I do." Roxas rubs the back of his head, his cheeks becoming redder by the second. He smiles at her and she looks up into his eyes. The two bring themselves closer together, the material of her dress crumpling as they come ever closer. In a moment that Roxas had been dreaming of, the two pairs of lips meet beneath the moonlight. The world falls away and the other thing that matters to Roxas is Naminé.

His eyes flutter open as they part, and all that he can manage is a goofy smile, but Naminé laughs all the same. His eyes brighten again as they continue to walk into the fresh trimmed grass. Naminé plops to the ground in complete disregard of her dress. Roxas mimics, which elicits laughter from both. Naminé sets her head against his chest and pulls apart her hair, letting fall against her shoulders. Inhaling slightly, Roxas smells the flowery scent of her blonde hair. In silence the two sit, watching the stars make their nightly dance across the moonlit sky.


End file.
